


Call Waiting.

by Chocolatelover94



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Grayson (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Call Waiting, Dick is talking about the proposal to Tim, Don't spill the beans!, Gen, However Tim puts Dick on call waiting to talk to the others instead, Tim no!, telephone call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatelover94/pseuds/Chocolatelover94
Summary: Dick learns to not trust Tim about secrets on the phone especially when it comes onto call waiting.NOTE: This story is not related to Second Thoughts, Second Guesses and/or For You I'll Wait. This is in fact a stand-alone fic.





	1. Chapter 1

 

      **Where: Bludhaven Police Department-Bludhaven.**

**Time: 7:13 p.m. E.S.T.**

**Date: October 23rd, 2003.**

Dick yawned the biggest yawn that he had ever mustered as well as stretching his stiff arms and cracking the few air bubbles in his neck as he watched the clock that could be heard ticking away. With the time reading 7:13, he sighed a short quiet sigh and went back to finishing his final police report for the day. 

     He was tired...

     So very tired...

     Only 5 more minutes and he would be out of here and it would be hello to the weekend at last and of course his very first one since 6 months ago. By tomorrow, he could sleep in and not having to worrry about jumping up early. He had already planned what he was going to do in his mind: get up by 12 noon, have breakfast which consisted of having his favorite cereal, Cocoa Puffs, along with toast and a glass of orange juice, clean his apartment, do his laundry, and last but not least, go to the Manor and spend the day with his family especially Bruce whom he had not seen in awhile. The thought alone made him smile.

     Since his job as a police cop by day, and a vigilante known as Nightwing by night, as well as having other activities, the former acrobat barely had any time to catch up on what was happening back at the estate which would make him feel guilty at times; however, he would call Alfred from time to time just to see how he was doing leaving the elderly butler to talk for as long as he wanted to. Deep down, he really missed him; out of all the batkids, Dick treated the old British male like a surrogate grandfather whom was his number 1 confidant since the evening Bruce had taken him in to become a part of their little makeshift family. They would talk for hours and hours on the phone catching up on the past, food, work, and other miscellaneous topics at hand until it was time to go leaving promises with coming to visit more often when he would get the time.

     "Grayson, Grayson, GRAYSON!" 

     Dick quickly opened his eyes to reveal a woman who looked to be in her early to mid thirties having blonde hair that was tied up into a tight bun and sea green eyes which were covered by thick round spectacles that only Clark Kent would wear to protect his secret identity. She had her hands on her hips with a not-so-pleased look on her round spoon shaped face.

     "Have you gotten those reports finished yet?" She asked seeing him nod picking up the pile of papers having a charming smile in return.

     "Yes Sylvia, and my do I have to say you look lovely this evening. You have got to tell me what you have done to your hair because it looks radiant and stunning just like you. Have you used more of that Herbal Essence shampoo?"

     She soon smirked. "Flattery will get you nowhere Grayson. But since you've been working hard this past week, I will give you 4 days off instead of just the weekend alone. You are free to go. Be back here by Wednesday."

     "Y-You really mean it?" He asked hoping this wasn't a dream at all besides, it wasn't everyday that you got an extra 2 days off just for working double shifts, such as patrolling around the sister city of Gotham and doing desk duty.

     "Did I stutter? Yes. Now go before I change my mind; go get something to eat at an ole burger joint or go call some friends of yours to see if they are willing to spend the rest of the night with you for all I care not that I do anyway. As long as you're not driving home drunk that is and don't expect me to give you a higher increase in your salary either." That last sentence made Dick deflate a little but he made sure he didn't let it show; he was more happy to relax for 4 whole days and get as much sleep that his body was craving for too. Although he didn't like the woman that much, he was quite glad that she was able to see his work ethic and that was saying something.

     Quickly getting his belongings and putting in his time share, he soon ran through the doubled glass doors letting out a loud whoop in return. Luckily, there was no one in sight around to see his little childish behavior which he was glad for because if he even spotted one person walking, he would never live it down.

     Finally getting into the driver's side of his blue Toyota, he soon drove down the street.


	2. Chapter 2.

 

      _"Yes! It's here! the weekend is finally here! along with an extra two days off, what more can a guy ask for? I thought I would never see the day this would be happening."_ Dick smiled as he turned the car radio up to its moderate volume while listening to his favorite group band known as Rascal Flatts as he sang along to some of their most popular songs. The grin couldn't stay off his face long enough not even when cars were honking to get pass him.

     Once getting out and checking his mail, he soon sighed seeing the flights of stairs that lead to his 3rd floor of the complex wishing for an elevator right about now. In T-Minus 38 seconds, he would get up there, open his door,  walk right through, and it would be home free. By the time he walked through his living room, as well as turning on the lights, he soon made it towards his bedroom stripping his uniform and changing into a pair of navy blue sweat pants and a black t-shirt that had been Bruce's before he had moved out of the manor; it still even smelt like him causing the ebony haired male to smile. At times, he still missed his former mentor and wished he could still see him more often apart from patrol, and when it was time to be apart of the charity galas too. He wanted to be near him more often than the norm and spend more time also. He knew he was being a little selfish, but he couldn't help himself he wanted to be more close to him like how they were back in his early days as Robin.

     Shaking that thought out of his head, he then went to the kitchen where he found a pack of soup and a row of crackers that he would have as his dinner as he got out a pot to start getting it ready. He also thought about doing some laundry just to kill time but he had decided that it would be best to get up early in the morning to do just that; after all, it was just him and he didn't have that big of a pile to go through so he voted on vacuuming and tidying up a little besides, that would be one chore out the way.

       And so, while the soup was cooking, he set to work. The large vacuum going through every room making its duty of getting up the dust and dirt from its hard to reach places as much as possible. The dusting didn't take long which was much easier than expected; if Alfred were here, he would've been so proud to see the young master keeping his area and surroundings clean, spick and span as much as necessary.

     With his dinner finished, and everything was clean and packed away, he soon turned on his television as well as getting a dvd out that Wally had leant him before leaving to go to a family reunion with his Aunt Iris and two twin cousins. While watching the movie, the doorbell rang. Dick grew confused wondering who in the world could that be at this time of night.

      Looking through the peephole, finding nobody there, he slowly opened his door but a basket full of treats,  flowers, a brown teddy bear, and a little black box. Growing more confused by the minute, he then brought the basket inside examining its contents. But what really grew his interest was the box that he just couldn't stop staring at. Slowly opening it, revealed to be a silver band, a wedding band! the thought alone made Dick's eyes widened, his heart was beating at the maximum as he knew what was behind the ring.

      _"Oh my God... He's going to propose to me!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter but I gave it a shot look out for the next and final chapter coming in real soon! Hopefully later tonight.


	3. Chapter 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third and final Chapter ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an inspiration from The Nanny episode where Fran calls her mom to let her know that she is getting married to the widowed husband of three children. However, Sylvia gets beeped and ends up telling everyone about the proposal. 
> 
> Originally, Dick was going to call Barbara but I'm making it where he will talk to Tim first ;) Enjoy!

 

     By the time Dick made it to his room, as well as turning on his cellphone, he soon went through the list of contacts; spotting Tim's name, he soon speed-dialed hearing the other end ring 2 times. Just as it was about to go onto the third ring, the teenaged vigilante answered at last. He had just came out of the bathroom after taking a shower and putting on his fluffy yellow robe in the spare bedroom in his and Connor's apartment that the two had agreed on sharing.

     "Hello?" He was soon met by an excited tone of voice belonging to none other than his older adoptive brother.

      _"I'm getting married!"_ Dick yelled out leaving the 17-year-old confused.

     "Hey, if this is some prank call, then I'm hanging up." 

      _"Tim, it's me Dick! Sorry for not letting you know sooner but I just called to give you the great news. Bruce is going to propose to me!"_

 _"What!? Dick that's awesome! congratulations! oh wait hold on I'm getting beeped."_ But before Dick could explain, the newly Red Robin answered the beeped call only to hear that it was Mr. Wong from the Chinese Take-out/Restaurant known as The Golden Panda.

     "Mr. Drake, I think you ordered too much food. You also ordered Vegetable Lo Mein?"

      _"The lo-mein is for me while the rest is for my boyfriend who is not here instead, he's in Smallville looking after his sick grandmother; plus, I'm trying to watch my figure. Anyway, I can't stay on the phone too long, my brother just called saying he's going to get proposed."_

At that moment, the Chinese owner looked surprise throwing the piece of paper onto the floor.

     "Get out of town! Really!? This isn't a dream after all!?"

      _"No it's not, hey, I'm just surprised as you are and it's about time too I was afraid he would even start getting grey hair early."_

Laughing could be heard on the other end. Suddenly, the delivery phone beeped.

      _"Hold on don't hang up. I will be right back with you."_ Pretty soon, it was Cassie calling about her food and what was taking so long hopefully that the egg-rolls were still nice and hot. She, along with Donna were over at Diana's apartment for a girls night agreeing to having a sleepover. Hoping that the guy hadn't mixed up the order knowing just how much of an apetite her two older sisters had.

     "Mr. Wong what's taking so long I ordered over an hour and a half ago and you better have fortune cookies too because I am so willing to know what's planned for my future." 

      _"Hold on Blonde lady, I am on the phone with Timothy Drake. I have good news to share with you, his brother is going to get proposed."_ Blue eyes widened to the size of saucers and finally a high pitched scream landed into his ears.

      _"Oh my God!!!! I can't believe it!!! It's about time too!! I have got to share this with my sisters; this is much better than a fortune any day. Hold on I have call waiting."_

     It was Roy letting her know to not forget to send in her updated report about the mission that they had finished just from 3 days ago. Only to get a response in the form of a scream thus letting him know about Dick getting hitched and that she was so proud of him to have finally found that special someone. Before she could blabber on, he was too was getting a signal letting her know to not hang up incoming Barbara who was taking a break from her computer monitors.

     "Of course, I knew Dick had a thing for Bruce from the get-go since he was around 17 at the time. You know how hormones are especially when you are falling for your father if you know what I mean."

      _"Don't remind me. I've seen how the way he would look at him whenever he would invite me and Wally over to the manor at times. So that ain't nothing new. But I'm happy for him. Now he can stop complaining about having to grow old without that special someone in his life."_ Barbara giggled soon reaching Alfred on the Wayne Family Phone.

      _"Wayne Residence, this is Alfred Pennyworth speaking."_

"Evening there Alfred, it's me Barbara, did you hear that Dick is going to be wed to Bruce?"

      _"Yes I have Miss Gordon and I might I say congratulations to both of them. They have really come a long way to treasure the moment if I do say so myself."_

"You bet. Can't believe I never thought I'd see the day, looks to me like little Dick is finally growing up and leaving the nest. I wonder what would happen if they decide to have kids too." Barbara laughed ending the call along with everybody that had previously called.

     At the end, Dick shouted Tim's name.

     "Huh?"

      _"Tim, you put me on call waiting right before I finished explaining to you. I said don't tell anyone about it I want to be surprised and pretend that I don't know anything. Understand? Tim? Tim? are you still there? Hello?"_

There was a long pause and finally, Tim spoke trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

     "Well, would you look at the time. I just remembered that I uh... have to get my pedicure done. Nice talking to you! Bye!" And he hung up before the elder could utter out another word.

     Dick rolled his eyes and ended the call.

     "He told."

 

                                                                   **The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my mind all day and I just had to share it with each and every one of you. More will up soon!


End file.
